Dragon Slayers (Midnight)
Dragon Slayers is a crew that sails the Midnight Ocean. It was founded on February 2, 2008 and currently is independent. History This crew was started by a few crewmates from a crumbling crew and flag. In order to realize their personal goals (e.g., having fun, meeting new people, and discovering their pirate potential), they struck out on their own to form their own crew. Armed with a few determined pirates of like mind and a vicious crew name they found a flag that had the means to help them in their plans and deserved their crew loyalty. It is this crew’s goal to become one of the most powerful in the Midnight Ocean. They pilly every night and are planning to start hosting Flotillas and Monster Hunts on a regular basis. When the allies of their flag are in need, the crew risks injury to help in blockades. The crew keeps order by instilling a few simple rules. All they ask of their crewmates is loyalty. For pirates who are serious and wish to push their talents to the best of their ability, the promotion system is set up to do just that! If you think this crew is for you, send a tell to any of the Senior Officers or the captain above, and they would be happy to add you! Crew Colors Navy and Grey Activities * February 23, 2008: Crew hosted their first Flotilla and lasted longer than they expected! * Participated in several Allied Blockades and event blockades. Public Statement If ye like to pilly and just have fun join the Dragon Slayers, just be SOCIABLE to your crew mates, and have fun. Looking for great crewmates to join our crew. Extended Public Statement This crew is made up of mature, crazy, misfit pirates who like to have fun and be social. If this sounds like you, then come join! We welcome hard working pirates to our crew. In order to be and stay in our crew a pirate must respect the Captain and be nice. They also must have a mature disposition since this crew is mostly made up of parents. Crew Rules #Be respectful to the Captain and crew. #No foul language. #Only ask to gun once. #Do not ask for things more than once to one or multiple officers. Trust me, we heard you the first time. #Restock the unlocked ships if you borrow them (unless it's your own). The use of ships is a privilege not a right. #If you're pillying on your own ship, at least respect the captain. #Have fun and be sociable! #OPTIONAL: If you have used your ship in a pilly, and the Captain or any officer has helped (i.e., helped bnav, keeping the crew in line, or was in charge of jobbing) it is considered good manners to pay them 1/3 of what's left in the coffers after restocking. (This rule is optional, but it would help in rising in rank if you show that you're generous). Promotion Requirements In order to join, just ask one of the officers. To rise in rank above Pirate make sure you are acquainted with the Captain and Senior Officers because every promotion is voted on. Cabin Person: Anyone can ask the Captain or Senior Officer to join the crew. They would be happy to have you on board! Pirate: The pirate has a few Broad and Solid stats. This will announce the pirate’s intentions of rising in rank. Officer: Spend at least two weeks pillaging and socializing with the Captain, Senior Officers, and other officers. The Captain and Senior Officers might ask the opinion of the other officers to help in the decision making. You have to have broad or solid in Bilge, Sails, Gunning, and Carpentry. Fleet Officer: Prove yourself to be capable, trustworthy, and helpful in Monster Hunt, Flotilla, Blockade, or Pillage. You must successfully captain at least two pillages with the Captain and one Senior Officer on board. Sign up for the Crew forum. Some of your stats are Weighty. Senior Officer: The Captain and established Senior Officers have to all agree to let you join their ranks. To gain favor with them, make sure stats are impressive, you're able to use pirate common sense, have a ship of your own, and above all you're SOCIABLE. Gaining favor with your Captain and Senior Officers is imperative since your promotion rests on their votes. Remember to be nice, be fair, and be helpful. Even after you're promoted you CAN BE demoted by vote. Crew Stalls * Ecanus' Apothecary on Turtle Island * Goldndragon's Weaving on Turtle Island * Wargod's Ironworking on Winter Solstice External Links Dragon Slayers Crew Forum